ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon (F-Zero)
How Leon joined the Tourney Twelve years ago his parents were killed in a big war on the planet Zou. His species had natural advantages over humans, such as sharper reflexes and natural instincts. He met Super Arrow and Mrs. Arrow when the couple were vacationing on his planet. They decided to give him a chance in racing the King Meteor. Given his skill, it was decided he would be sent to the F-Zero Grand Prix to be a symbol of hope for his ailing, war torn planet. Although he wasn't considered especially bright, he proved to be a natural at the F-Zero races, despite his young age. Although he was teased at first by other pilots, his continued performance has given him a good track record. It's his hope to become champion so he can use the money to save the children of Zou from poverty. During a wrestling match, it was interrupted by the Earth Empire forces led by former Metal Clanswoman Kuvira. Leon sets forth to stop her ambitions. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted His idle pose from F-Zero GX. After the announcer calls his name Leon does a does as the camera zooms and says "To see the smiles on the kids' faces." Special Attacks Angler Disrupter (Neutral) Leon takes out a disrupter and fires three bolts from it. Space Piledriver (Side) Leon grabs his opponent, and does a jumping piledrive. Thundering Knee (Up) Leon jumps into the air with a lifitng knee kick. Angler DDT (Down) Leon reaches to grab his opponent and punches him/her in the face, then does a DDT. Space Angler Driver (Hyper Smash) Leon whistles then the Space Angler appears and he uses it to fly to his opponent. If he connects, he grabs the opponent, flies into the air with the Space Angler, and when high enough, grabs and piledrives the opponent into the ground. Space Bomber (Final Smash) Leon runs to his opponent, grabs him/her, then does four body slams, then a shoulder back toss, then grabs the opponent again, jumps up and drives the opponent into the ground. Victory Animations #Leon flexes his arms then does a drop kick and says "Yeah! Victory is mine!" #Leon does two elbow punches saying "I plan to take up wrestling." then does an uppercut. #Leon does an elbow drop then three more punches and says "The power of the wild one! No one stands in my way!" On-Screen Appearance Leon jumps out of the Space Angler and says "Catch me if you can!" Trivia *Leon's default rival is the leader of the Earth Empire, Kuvira. His second rival is Hiccup. *Leon shares his English voice actor with Octoman and Shioh of the Gomar and Shioh pair. *Leon shares his Japanese voice actor with Wesley Lambert, Radioactive Man and Lt. Col. Thomas Chamberlain. *Leon shares his French voice actor with El Fuerte, Fire Bro., Uso Ewin (in all his Mobile Suits), Berserker (in FMV cutscenes), Mr. Game & Watch, Bentley, Kinjin, Barney D. (in FMV cutscenes), Pang De, Hammer Bro., Lee Pai Long, Shin Kamiya, Sir Grodus, Paul Phoenix, Boomerang Bro. and Dry Bones. *Leon shares his Arabic voice actor with King Shin, Saki Amamiya, Totomaru, Shigen Naoe, Shadow the Hedgehog, Helter-Skelter, Iruka Umino, Ragna the Bloodedge and Riddhe Marcenas (in all his Mobile Suits). *Leon shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Issun, Mighty Gazelle, Rei, Third Raikage A, Towa, Jin Kazama, Shivers, Col. John Frost, Metal General, Kanetsugu Naoe, Yoichi Hiruma and Tumble. Category:F-Zero characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Playable characters Category:Good Aligned Characters